


When in Rome - Versión en español

by RavenSnow



Series: When in Rome [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Other, Pining, Pre-Apocalypse, Spanish Translation, Wingfic, Wings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnow/pseuds/RavenSnow
Summary: —¿Y tú tienes uno? —preguntó Aziraphale—. Me refiero a un lugar donde estar.—Supongo que no. ¿Quieres ir a cenar?—¿Con un demonio? —respondió Aziraphale, inclinando un poco su cabeza, con la sonrisa aún escondida en sus ojos—. Probablemente no debería.Pero Aziraphale definitivamente lo hace de todos modos, y acontecimientos blandos toman lugar.





	When in Rome - Versión en español

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).
  * A translation of [When in Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061892) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 

> Mil gracias a la autora por permitirme traducir su obra. Es la primera traducción que hago en este sitio, y es que después de haberme cruzado con este hermoso trabajo en tumblr, se me hizo imposible no traducirla para tratar de hacer que llegue a más personas (y la verdad quería pasar más tiempo con la historia porque se me ha grabado en el alma). 
> 
> Si les agrada, no olviden dejar kudos en el trabajo original.

* * *

“En silencio, de una en una

En los infinitos prados del cielo

Florecieron las hermosas estrellas

Las nomeolvides de los ángeles”

-Henry Longfellow

* * *

—Oh no. No, ese… ese es tu trabajo, ¿verdad?

Crowley recorrió su mirada por el ángel, que tan fácilmente había encontrado un asiento junto a él, pasando por encima de sus punzantes defensas con un gentil brindis. A pesar de que él —ciertamente— era un demonio, a Crowley nunca le había agradado pelear con los indefensos. Una parte de él sabía que el ángel estaba lejos de ser indefenso, pero era una cosa no tener defensas, y otra completamente diferente nunca activarlas. Crowley, que vivía constantemente con sus defensas en alerta, de mala gana admiró la valentía de mantenerse intencionadamente vulnerable.

La naturaleza de la oferta del ángel tampoco le ofrecía escapatoria. Muy lejos de ser un lapsus linguae menor, era una invitación encubierta.

Curiosamente, era una invitación a tentar.

Una sonrisa complacida se dibujó en las esquinas de los labios de Crowley, a pesar de sus mejores intentos por mantenerla contenida.

—Entonces… ¿Debería yo ahora hacer mi trabajo?—preguntó, sin añadir el menor peso a sus palabras.

No pasó por alto el cambio en los ojos de Aziraphale, quien rápidamente hizo una revisión de sus alrededores, como para asegurarse de que nadie esté observando.

—Parece justo —dijo con cuidado, volviendo a enfocar su atención en Crowley—considerando cuán a menudo has venido a verme hacer el mío.

—Aww —Crowley arrastró la sílaba al pronunciarla, permitiendo a su sonrisa salir a jugar—. Coincidencia, es todo. No había muchos lugares donde estar hasta hace poco.

—¿Y tú tienes uno? —preguntó Aziraphale—. Me refiero a un lugar donde estar.

—Supongo que no. ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—¿Con un demonio? —respondió Aziraphale, inclinando un poco su cabeza, con la sonrisa aún escondida en sus ojos—. Probablemente no debería.

Crowley se inclinó acercándose un poco, dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

—He escuchado que hay un nuevo restaurante en la ciudad —sugirió, enrollando su lengua en cada palabra, sin que sus ojos abandonen a Aziraphale por un segundo—. Dicen que hacen cosas _maravillosas_ con las ostras.

—¿Eso dicen? —respondió Aziraphale—. Bueno, ¿cómo podría rehusarme entonces?

Crowley ignoró el destello de calidez en su pecho, el mismo que siempre se encendía como una herida de guerra cuando Aziraphale le sonreía. Qué criatura tan indulgente, consumiendo licores y persiguiendo manjares, e incitando a un demonio —uno que había tenido un día terrible— a que saliera a jugar, dándole a Crowley las riendas para que controle algo, _cualquier cosa_, de la manera en que más necesitaba hacerlo de momento.

—Tal vez no deberías —dijo Crowley en un tono neutro, pensando que disfrutaría de la breve incertidumbre en los ojos del ángel. No fue así. No la disfrutó para _nada__—. _No deberías rehusarte —añadió, demasiado apresuradamente como para sonar galante, relajándose solo al ver que la repentina tensión en los hombros de Aziraphale desaparecía.

Oh, Crowley estaba _en problemas._

Si alguien no debería estar cenando con el otro, ese alguien era él.

Aun así, se bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso, determinando que Aziraphale probablemente no quería otro, y luego deslizó la jarra por la mesa a un cliente cercano. Aziraphale tomó un trago más de su propia bebida antes de dejar las sobras en la mesa de un modo similar al de cualquier humano ansioso luego de haber sido invitado a la cama de alguien. Lo cual era absolutamente ridículo, pensó Crowley. Solo era comida… comida de _mortales, _para colmo. No era posible que valiese la pena todo ese revuelo. _Nada_ debería causarle a ningún ángel tanto revuelo.

Sin embargo… definitivamente era bueno estar acompañado de alguien que parecía desear su compañía también. Él había arruinado por completo su tentación, lo que resultó en la expulsión de una fiesta de la que hasta entonces había estado disfrutando bastante. Las fiestas siempre eran un buen lugar para dar un empujoncito a ciertas inclinaciones hacia la dirección correcta… o mejor dicho, a la incorrecta. Desafortunadamente, Crowley había empujado demasiado fuerte a la persona equivocada. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ubicarse junto a Calígula, lo cual debería enseñarle una lección a futuro de primero terminar su trabajo y luego atender a su placer, pero no.

Siguió a Aziraphale por las calles, escuchando su charla acerca de qué locales tenían la mejor bebida o comida. Incluso logró retener algo de la información por si le apetecía un trago después. Finalmente llegaron a una parte ruidosa de la ciudad, con hordas de humanos moviéndose y reposando y sentándose sobre cualquier superficie horizontal. Algunos tenían comida, la mayoría tenían una bebida. Era la hora nocturna en la que la gente se detiene a descansar antes de que anochezca, formando conexiones. Era la hora nocturna favorita de Crowley para escabullirse entre las multitudes y fomentar un poco el caos.

En lugar de eso, cuando Aziraphale se agachó para atravesar una puerta, Crowley se apuró para cogerle el paso antes de perderlo de vista. Pasaron por el tumulto hasta llegar a lo que parecía una locación arbitraria y Crowley se dio cuenta de que Aziraphale había llamado la atención a un muchachito. Una especie de sirviente, asumió Crowley. Los dos hablaban demasiado bajo para que Crowley escuchara por sobre todo el ruido del restaurante, y luego el muchacho desapareció tan repentinamente que Crowley pensó por un segundo que Aziraphale lo había hecho desaparecer con un milagro.

—Espero que no te moleste —dijo Aziraphale, haciéndose un lugar en el espacio personal de Crowley, como si perteneciera ahí—, pero nos he conseguido un privado.

Crowley tragó saliva y logró asentir con la cabeza. _Un cuarto privado_. Podrían haber comido ostras en público. O incluso podrían haber vaciado el lugar en media hora si lo deseaban, y comer a solas en mitad del salón. No dijo otra palabra hasta que el muchacho regresó para guiarlos a una habitación, tomó las instrucciones de Aziraphale, y se marchó.

—¿Un cuarto privado? —preguntó, dejándose caer poco delicadamente en uno de los suaves y refinados asientos.

El mentón de Aziraphale se alzó un poco en respuesta al reclamo.

—¿Preferirías que nos unamos a las masas?

Levantando ambas manos, Crowley sucumbió ante esa lógica.

—Desde luego.

Con los labios un poco fruncidos, Aziraphale lo consideró por un momento, y luego se relajó.

—Además, —dijo el ángel con calidez, tomando asiento en la banca opuesta—, pensé que tal vez podríamos… ah, _estirarnos_ un poco.

Al hablar, desplegó sus alas; sus guías llegaban a rozar con facilidad los muros del minúsculo espacio. No había remotamente suficiente área para que ambos pudiesen estirar las alas a sus anchas, pero había lo justo para no estar tan restringidos por sus límites mortales. Crowley recorrió su mirada por las suaves y blancas plumas, desordenadas pero limpias, y resistió la necesidad de estirar un mano y tocarlas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él había sacado sus alas así, en un lugar donde alguien pudiese entrar en cualquier momento.

—El chico volverá pronto —dijo en un tono de voz carrasposo. Él podría acomodar cada una de las enredadas plumas de Aziraphale. Solo podía imaginar lo hermosas que serían las alas del ángel con unos cuantos cuidados.

—No por otro rato —dijo Aziraphale, dejando a sus alas abrirse relajadamente. Él tenía una mirada expectante sobre Crowley, quien acababa de darse cuenta de lo que éste esperaba de él.

Frunciendo el ceño sin darse cuenta, Crowley se acomodó en el asiento lo suficiente para manifestar sus alas de manera cómoda, extendiéndoles tan lejos como era posible dentro de los confines de la habitación. Él sabía lo hermosas que eran: las delgadas plumas negras pintadas de verde y púrpura iridiscente y en sus puntas…

—Blanco —murmuró Aziraphale, con ojos grandes y llenos de curiosidad. Extendió una mano al mismo tiempo que Crowley se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho y con un solo movimiento brusco cerró sus alas y las ocultó—. Oh. Oh, lo siento. No era mi intención…

—Está bien —dijo Crowley, a pesar de que no era cierto. Había sido _tan estúpido_. Siempre fue tan cuidadoso al esconderlas que hasta se había olvidado el motivo por el que las escondía.

El rostro de Aziraphale se retorció con algo que se veía como compasión, y la siguiente respiración de Crowley salió como un siseo enojado. Esto no estaba yendo como él se había imaginado.

—¿Por qué tus a…? —empezó el ángel.

—Detente —dijo Crowley en voz baja, pero con suficiente gravedad para dejar en claro que él _no _estaba dispuesto a discutirlo.

Aziraphale abrió la boca como si fuera a decirlo de todas formas, luego miró hacia la puerta y sus alas se volvieron a plegar para desaparecer una vez más en el éter. Un momento después el muchacho corrió la cortina y empezó a poner la mesa para ellos: una jarra de mulsum con sus respectivos vasos y una bandeja de ostras, pan y frutas. Aziraphale pagó y le dio las gracias. Volvieron a quedarse solos.

—Por favor —dijo suavemente Aziraphale haciendo un gesto amplio en dirección a la comida—. Podemos hablar de otras cosas, si te quedas.

Algo dentro de Crowley se soltó un poco en reacción a la presteza con la que Aziraphale dejó en paz el delicado tema. Crowley se tragó su aprehensión, y estiró una mano para agarrar una de las ostras de la bandeja. Era caliente y dura y olía demasiado similar a un pez y una piedra cocida. Él regresó a ver a Aziraphale con un poco de incertidumbre y Aziraphale se apresuró a coger una para él mismo y demostrar cómo comerla.

Brevemente, Crowley consideró llevarse a la boca toda la ostra —con caparazón y todo—, solo para escandalizar al ángel. Pero decidió imitarle, inclinando el caparazón para sacar solo el contenido interno. Sabía… bueno… a lo que sabe la comida de mortales, a breves rasgos. El sabor dominante era el chamuscado de los átomos de la materia, además del agudo fuerte de las especias y de la Tierra misma. Crowley podía saborear la sal del océano del que provenía, la arena donde había crecido, y el polvo estelar del cual sus átomos se habían formado originalmente. Dejó un regusto agradable después de tragarla, eco del cuidado que se había requerido para prepararla.

—No está mal —observó, poniendo a un lado el caparazón.

Se preguntó si los ángeles sentían la comida mortal de manera diferente, si podían proponerse a saborear las cosas de la misma manera en que lo hacían los humanos. Los demonios no podían hacerlo. Por lo menos Crowley podía saborear más que cenizas. Sabía que no debería poder hacerlo, pero nunca lo reportó.

Tomó otra, para no ser descortés, y un par de uvas porque disfrutaba del sabor a la tierra húmeda de los viñedos, pero más que nada prefirió consumir el mulsum, optando por escuchar a Aziraphale hablar sobre comida y la ciudad y la gente. Nunca había visto a un ángel tan involucrado en los asuntos humanos, tan interesado en lo que ellos creaban y en la manera en que se relacionaban entre ellos. Los demonios tampoco solían interesarse demasiado por esas cosas, excepto en la medida en que podían corromperlos.

Esto era… diferente.

Aziraphale parecía genuinamente interesado en los humanos a los que había sido enviado a ayudar. Conocía sus nombres y los nombres de sus familiares. Había escuchado de este restaurante por medio de una de sus recomendaciones, y tenía planes de visitar una biblioteca en busca de unos manuscritos que leer.

—Petronio escribe, ¿sabes? —le comentó Aziraphale una vez que la bandeja estuvo vacía y la jarra de mulsum a punto de terminarse. Sus alas reposaban relajadas cómodamente, una a cada lado—. De hecho creo que es lo que prefiere por sobre otras cosas, aunque me parece que las otras cosas le generan más dinero.

—No he leído nada —admitió Crowley.

—Oh, bueno… Si quieres venir conmigo a la biblioteca… —Dejó la invitación al aire, y Crowley trató de no mostrar una mueca en su rostro.

—No, Nunca… nunca aprendí como leer la escritura humana. Es decir, no es como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Pero no — Crowley hizo un amplio movimiento con su mano para abarcarlo todo—… La cambian constantemente.

—Yo podría enseñarte —aventuró Aziraphale, una oferta tentativa y casi perdida en la siguiente respiración, como si él mismo hubiese quedado tan sorprendido como Crowley por haberla hecho—. Tengo unos cuantos pergaminos, en mi habitación. Podríamos, si quieres…

Crowley parpadeó.

—¿Volver a tu habitación? —Las palabras que escaparon de su boca sonaron muy cercanas a un siseo.

Las mejillas de Aziraphale se tornaron de una hermosa tonalidad cálida, y Crowley supo que de ninguna manera podía rehusar la oferta.

—Para leer —dijo Aziraphale, casi como en protesta. _Casi_.

—Por supuesto —consintió Crowley, dejando en la mesa su vaso vacío. —No tengo otro lugar a donde ir hasta la mañana. De seguro tú podrás enseñarle a un demonio un par de cosas entre ahora y entonces. Sobre la lectura, me refiero.

Mientras sus alas volvían a plegarse hacia el éter de nuevo, Aziraphale lanzó una mirada severa y se puso de pie. Crowley dejó una moneda para la persona a cargo de la limpieza, y salieron hacia la multitud de gente que disminuía a medida que avanzaban hacia la sección principal del restaurante. La oscuridad se había asentado en algún momento, obligando a los humanos a volver a sus hogares, o a los hogares de quienes se disponían a ser sus amantes, y las llamas empezaron a bailarle a la noche desde velas y candelabros.

Cuando llegaron al exterior, Crowley no pudo evitar voltear su mirada hacia arriba, por encima del filo superior de sus pequeñas gafas. Él estaba diseñado para ver mejor durante la noche, para captar la luz que hallara disponible, y eso hacía que las estrellas cobren vida en la vasta oscuridad del cielo. Plegó sus alas un poco más cerca de sí mismo, con afán protector, y volvió a apresurarse para alcanzar a Aziraphale que se había detenido a esperarlo.

La hostal donde Aziraphale se hospedaba resultó estar al otro lado de la ciudad, pero el aire de la noche era de lo más placentero y fresco, y la brisa traía con ella el aroma de fuego, de especias y de humanidad. Crowley mantenía una distancia razonable entre ellos mientras caminaban, y Aziraphale le indicaba esta vez varias piezas arquitectónicas, leyendo en voz alta los letreros sobre las puertas en el exterior de los locales.

Crowley sintió un profundo dolor.

Hasta ese entonces había pensado que este tipo de bondad estaba proscrita de su vida. Era el tipo de bondad que se otorga por el mero gusto de ser bueno, por la cálida recompensa de una felicidad compartida. El tipo de bondad que no buscaba nada de él a cambio, ni exigía que una parte de él sea entregada por la indulgencia.

Era el tipo de bondad que los demonios no merecían de nadie, peor aún de un ángel.

Subieron las escaleras hacia el último piso de la hostal, y Aziraphale le llevó a una puerta de verdad esta vez. Se cerró con un chasquido detrás de ellos, pero el sonido no fue tan ominoso como Crowley se habría imaginado que sonaría un ángel cerrando una puerta detrás de él. Se volteó a tiempo para ver las alas de Aziraphale desplegarse a la existencia una vez más, y luego para ver a Aziraphale titubear y congelarse.

—¿Te importa si yo…? Tú no tienes que hacerlo, por supuesto —explicó apresuradamente Aziraphale.

—Está bien —le aseguró Crowley.

La sonrisa de Aziraphale valió la pena la punzada de culpa. El ángel cruzó la habitación y abrió una pequeña caja, extrayendo un par de paquetes de pergamino, que trajo de vuelta hacia la única cama de la habitación. Se ubicó sobre ella con gracia, y miró a Crowley, expectante.

Crowley dudó. En verdad no quería aprender a leer en ningún lenguaje —enfocarse en las letras le resultaba muy difícil debido a que su visión se basaba en el movimiento— pero en verdad tenía ganas de sentarse junto a Aziraphale. No debería. Eso lo sabía de sobra. Pero —razonó— ser demonio no tenía sentido si iba a seguir todas las reglas, así que cerró la distancia entre ellos y tomó asiento en la cama también.

Aziraphale le pasó la primera hoja de papel, y Crowley la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba cubierta de rayones de tinta que se difuminaban en uno solo si los veía por más de dos segundos. Una fuerte ola de frustración inundó su pecho. El devolvió el papel.

—Sí, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar —dijo, tratando de que su voz no reflejara su aflicción, mientras empezaba a ponerse de pie.

—Ni siquiera lo has intentado —amonestó Aziraphale, y un destello de ira persiguió de cerca a la vergüenza de Crowley.

—Lo he hecho antes, y no puedo… —Su mandíbula se cerró de un golpe tras haberlo admitido, y sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños a sus costados.

Aziraphale había sido amable con él. Estaba tratando de ayudarle. Crowley tomó su rabia, la envolvió junto con su dolor y los tiró por la ventana, pero no pudo encontrar las fuerzas para dar la cara a Aziraphale.

—Mira, aprecio el… el esfuerzo —dijo, porque no podía atragantase con la palabra bondad—, pero no puedo ver las palabras como tú lo haces. Si no están en movimiento, me resulta difícil…

—Oh —susurró Aziraphale. Crowley escuchó el sonido del movimiento de alas detrás de él, y luego Aziraphale estaba tan cerca que Crowley pudo sentir su calor antes de que unos delicados dedos atrapen su muñeca suavemente—. Vuelve —le dijo Aziraphale con dulzura—. Permíteme intentar de nuevo.

Crowley quería decirle que no. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona en el universo, él le hubiese gritado. No obstante, se rindió, dejando al ángel guiarlo gentilmente hacia la cabecera de la cama, mientras él mismo se sentaba al pie, para poder mirarlo de frente. Los manuscritos permanecieron donde habían sido colocados y Crowley miró a Aziraphale con una expresión de confusión al darse cuenta de que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por tocarlos de nuevo.

En lugar de eso, el ángel alzó un dedo y dibujó una marca en el aire, que permaneció ahí con un brillo sutil y unos bordes que oscilaban como la luz del sol a través del agua. Crowley pasó su mirada sobre el símbolo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pudo leerla.

Aziraphale sonrió.

—La primera letra —dijo suavemente.

Crowley dejó a un lado cualquier esperanza que pudo haber albergado de sobrevivir el haber conocido a Aziraphale.

Por las siguientes horas, Aziraphale dibujó parpadeantes letras —que eventualmente se transformarían en palabras— en el aire, pronunciándolas en voz alta a Crowley y esperando que éste las repitiera. Crowley era un excelente pupilo —había aprendido minuciosamente tantos lenguajes a través de los años, y los patrones eran familiares incluso cuando los símbolos mismos eran nuevos.

En cierto punto, Crowley cambió de postura e hizo un gesto hacia el ala de Aziraphale, indicándole que se acercara, y Aziraphale apenas dudó antes de voltearla para extenderla sobre el regazo de Crowley. Crowley sintió el revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago. Trató de calmar sus manos, y a continuación sus dedos estaban sobre las suaves plumas de Aziraphale, apaciblemente peinando las puntas y arreglando las aspas de vuelta a su lugar. Las trabajó con pericia y dedos ágiles, mientras sus ojos no abandonaban las palabras que Aziraphale estaba deletreando para él.

Una vez que Crowley hubo terminado con el ala izquierda de Aziraphale, cambiaron de lado y comenzó a trabajar la derecha. En el exterior la ciudad había conciliado el sueño, trayendo con ello el tipo de silencio que solo se encuentra en las escasas horas de la noche previas al amanecer, después de que las celebraciones terminan y antes de que las primeras aves se levanten. Por un tiempo, sus voces y el callado roce de los dedos de Crowley sobre plumas fueron los únicos dos sonidos en el mundo entero.

Eventualmente, Crowley se quedó sin alas en las que ocupar sus manos, y la voz de Aziraphale se tornó carrasposa. El sol había empezado a bañar el horizonte de dorado y los primeros humanos empezaron a ponerse en pie. Pronto, Crowley tendría que marcharse para volver a intentar la tentación que lo trajo aquí en primer lugar, y Aziraphale de seguro querría volver a cualquier asunto que tenía pendiente en la biblioteca.

Pero Crowley odiaba tener que dejar ir este momento, aun recorriendo con su mano la lustrosa superficie del ala de Aziraphale posada sobre sus piernas. No sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver. Sabía que lo _volvería_ a ver, pero podría ser en un año, o una década, o incluso un siglo, y ambos estaban aquí ahora, juntos, por solo un rato más.

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto? —preguntó Crowley, después de unos momentos de silencio. Aziraphale también debía haber notado que el amanecer estaba a punto de llegar y pronto los enviaría en direcciones separadas. Crowley alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Aziraphale.

—Me gustaría intentar.

Crowley sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo, y luego, lentamente, desplegó sus alas, reposando una de ellas entre los dos, completamente abierta sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que Aziraphale guardaba las suyas. Bajo el pálido sol de la mañana, resplandecían con una iridiscencia rosa y púrpura; las alas de punta blanca prácticamente brillaban. Aziraphale regresó a ver a Crowley con una expresión de duda, y esta vez Crowley asintió, concediéndole permiso para tocarlas.

El ángel extendió sus dedos sobre las coberteras de Crowley, rozándolas apenas con las tersas yemas de sus dedos hasta llegar a una de las puntas blancas. “Están calientes,” dijo con una exhalación, dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba de nuevo.

Son estrellas —susurró Crowley, inseguro de estar listo para ser escuchado—, bueno, no… no del todo… en esta dimensión, pero, ya sabes.

Los ojos de Aziraphale se agrandaron y por solo un segundo Crowley pensó que había cometido un error, pero lo único que Aziraphale hizo fue volver la vista abajo, recorriendo con su mirada los patrones de puntos en sus alas. Crowley se dio cuenta de que ahora el ángel observaba con más que con simples ojos mortales, y se quedó perfectamente quieto mientras la verdadera forma de Aziraphale acariciaba la suya al explorarla, luminosa y abrasadora.

—Constelaciones —dijo Aziraphale, regresando a la compresión de la mortalidad—. Crowley, ¿por qué…?

Crowley forzó una sonrisa que no logró ocultar el dolor de la respuesta.

—Yo… Antes, yo solía ser un hacedor de estrellas. Cuando las cosas… cuando vi lo que estaba por pasar, no pude concebir la sola idea de perderlas a todas.

—Las escondiste en tus alas, cuando fuiste expulsado del cielo —dijo Aziraphale, con una voz tan quebrantada que Crowley supo que entendía, incluso a pesar de que él mismo jamás había dado forma a una estrella.

—Sí, —afirmó Crowley, retirando su ala de debajo de la mano de Aziraphale—. Es tonto, lo sé.

—¡No lo es! —Aziraphale cubrió su boca con sus manos después de exclamar esto, y luego las dobló sobre su regazo para mantenerlas quietas—. No es tonto. Tú amabas tus creaciones. Escogiste aferrarte al amor, incluso cuando fuiste expulsado de él. No hay nada tonto al respecto.

La garganta de Crowley se apretó tanto que casi se cierra, sus ojos ardían. Los cerró, luchando con su cuerpo para evitar que se expresara de una manera tan obvia, y después de unas cuantas inhalaciones, finalmente pudo volver a hablar.

—No deberías… decir esas cosas. Aún sigo siendo un demonio.

La sonrisa de Aziraphale encendió la habitación más que el propio sol.

—Y uno muy astuto, robándote constelaciones así —el ángel se dio la vuelta para asentar los pies en el suelo, pero se mantuvo sin levantarse—. Y… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Si no se han dado cuenta en miles de años, yo diría que probablemente no las necesitan de todas formas. Sabes, siempre puedes decir que solo has decorado tus alas como esas pequeñas aves negras.

Una risa surgió desde el pecho de Crowley.

—Estorninos. Esos también los creé yo, después de haber llegado aquí.

—¿Tú los creaste? —preguntó Aziraphale, dirigiéndole una mirada de sorpresa. —Pensaba que a los demonios no se les permitía crear cosas.

—No se nos permite —dijo Crowley, con una sonrisa llena de afecto que apenas se dibujaba a través de sus labios—. Pero se me ocurrió que nadie se daría cuenta en verdad si había una especie más de pájaros negros junto con el resto, y yo necesitaba un lugar donde guardar el polvo de estrellas que me llevé. Así que lo escondí en ellos.

—Son realmente hermosos —dijo Aziraphale, devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie con renuencia—. ¿Supongo que ya tienes que volver a tu tentación?

Crowley deseó que pudiese abandonar la tentación e ir a la biblioteca, lo cual, pensó, era el grave indicador de un problema. En lugar de decirlo, escondió sus alas, se levantó de la cama y asintió.

—¿Tal vez te vuelva a ver pronto? Para poder agradecerte por la lección de lectura.

—Ya lo hiciste —respondió Aziraphale, pero su sonrisa no se atenuó en lo más mínimo—. Pero me agradaría verte de nuevo. Estaré aquí por unos cuantos días.

Había algo más que decir, una especie de gratitud por la oportunidad de ser intencionadamente vulnerable, por la sensación de seguridad que le había brindado la presencia de Aziraphale esa noche, pero Crowley simplemente hizo un par de movimientos nerviosos, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Encontraría una excusa, alguna otra manera de decir lo que necesitaba decir. Volvería aquí con un pergamino o un papel o algo, lo que sea, en verdad, que se preste a lectura. Encontraría un restaurante donde puedan comer juntos, o traería vino si era necesario.

De una u otra manera, encontraría la forma de ver de nuevo a Aziraphale.

**Author's Note:**

> En otras noticias,[¡los estorninos son hermosos!](https://kedreeva.tumblr.com/post/186699665658/more-starling-wing-for-a-thing) Y nadie me puede convencer que lo blanco no es polvo de estrellas.
> 
> I'd like to thank Kedreeva once again for allowing me to do this. I hope I get a chance to translate more of your works.


End file.
